Needed to Hear It
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: "God, she was consuming him… all of him. And he didn't want her to. He just couldn't… Not after everything…" Post Season 3. Mostly Datherine x Delena with some Debekah.


**Needed To Hear It**

**Summary:** First Katherine and then Elena. Will Damon ever be the first choice? He will. But can he handle it if suddenly it became all about him. Post Season 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries series or any of its characters.

**Possible Pairings:** Datherine, Delena, Debekah

* * *

**Chapter 1: Katherine**

Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with pure interest as she let them rest on his fragile-looking form. She was aching to see his beautiful blue orbs hiding beneath those heavy eyelids. His face was so pale and the blackness of his hair just made him look paler under the soft glow of the streetlights they passed by as she drove them in the direction of the boarding house.

Damon Salvatore let out a pained and weak groan as he shifted carefully in his seat. _He's finally waking up_. Katherine Pierce thought as she pressed her foot harder on the accelerator. This was not what she was expecting when she prepped herself up and brought her pretty ass back into Mystic Falls. Sure. She was expecting to see _him_ again of course. _Him_. Stefan. And her ever dull doppelganger Elena. But she did not foresee the need to snap some pastor's neck when she caught him messing with one of _her_ Salvatore boys.

"You need blood. You might be taking little doses of vervain everyday but that doesn't make you invincible to very large doses of it." She said in her usual nonchalant way of speaking. She knew he was already awake and she quickly stole a glance to see his glazed over blue eyes. For some reason she was surprised to see him actually looking at her. As in actually looking at her. She knew that look. She used to love and to hate it when he was still a very devoted and innocent little human. She still felt the same way right now. A small but proud smile etched itself on her heart-shaped face. "It's me, Damon."

_"Elena…"_ The sound of her name coming from Damon's lips made Katherine's ears ring in a very unpleasant way. He had closed his eyes again and she was thinking on how she should get back at him for giving her a blow like that. She was conscious of how her grip on the steering wheel had tightened.

"Guess again, Damon." The sweetness she had poured a little while ago was quickly replaced by something as cold and as thick as ice. She felt him sit more upright next to her, maybe to get a better look at her, she could hardly care. She was pissed. A long minute passed by. She shot another glance at his way. He was still looking at her. A sour taste invaded her mouth as she saw in his eyes the walls he especially made just for her. "What?" She raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "You think the baby vamp decided to curl her hair today to look… I don't know a little more pleasant?" She finished with a shrug of her small shoulders.

"Katherine…" He breathed her name out and she didn't miss the disappointment in his tone. How dare he feel disappointment towards her? The woman he promised to chase… _to love_ forever. "What are you doing here?" He was back. The vampire Damon. The human and vulnerable Damon was shoved into the never ending darkness inside him for safety measures.

"Saving you… If it isn't that obvious to you _yet_, Damon." She spat out his name with distaste. He groaned and stretched his arm out. The one the pastor had been injecting vervain into for the whole day. It felt really sore.

"I'm hungry." He probably didn't mean to blurt it out but he already did anyway. He seemed to look at the woman beside him expectantly.

"Sorry but I've finished the blood bags I brought with me during the long ride…" She suddenly pulled the hand break that put an immediate stop to their ride. "You don't look so good." She was now looking out of the window, expecting their surroundings, scrutinizing the people walking down the street. "No worries though… There are a lot of them walking nearby just waiting to be eaten." She turned back to him with a mischievous grin on her beautiful face. He was shaking his head weakly. His thick eyebrows scrunched up together.

"No… I'm too hungry… They'll end up dead." Katherine's lower lip curled up in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're eating bunnies now…" She huffed and placed her hands back on the wheel. A few minutes passed by and Damon's silence alarmed her. She gazed at him and took notice of how pale he had gotten. She leaned towards him and before she really knew what she was doing, she had already sliced her own wrist open. She brought her wrist up to his pale lips and watched her blood slowly stain them. It was fascinating and a pleased smile graced her features as his tongue darted out to lick off the thick substance on his lips.

It didn't take long for him to grab onto her wrist, the sharpness of his fangs piercing into her soft skin. And they moaned at the same time at the overwhelming feeling of the act. Katherine never enjoyed being fed on. _This_. This just happened out of her whim and she was somehow enjoying it. She could tell he was being careful despite the hunger raging inside him at that moment. He released her wrist and their eyes connected. She stared at the beautiful contrast of the red and blue in his eyes. A red sea.

Color had returned to his face but he was not taming the beast inside of him just yet. She watched as his tongue swiped down his lower lip, cleaning himself of any traces of her blood. She felt him tug her body closer to him none too gently. He was looking deep into her eyes. He was looking at her like she was a prey. He was looking at her like food. She knew she was supposed to feel irritation and even disgust. She knew it was probably wise to just snap his neck for the mean time and just let him feed properly at the boarding house. But Katherine was too damn excited to come face to face with this beastly Damon. "I need more, Katherine…" He whispered hotly. His warm breath fanned over her face sending shivers down her spine.

She felt his right hand slip through her thick curls and gripped her neck tightly. He didn't need to angle her head. In the next second, she was baring her creamy throat just for him. Damon didn't mind the absence of her pulse. She tasted good. Really good. The only vampire blood he had ever taken since he was turned into a vampire himself belonged to Klaus. And he wasn't interested on trying to make his cloudy mind remember how that dead bastard's blood tasted like… After all he was almost _dead undead_ at that time. Katherine's blood lacked the warmth of that of humans' but hers felt and tasted heavy against his lapping tongue. It was like sweet syrup flowing down his throat. It was more potent. And he liked it.

He could only feel and taste her blood. He was unaware of the exploits his own hands were making at that time. He didn't know that he was making his sire writhe and moan against him like some bitch in heat. He didn't even know when the window of the driver's seat cracked when he unconsciously slammed her back to it. Her long and thin fingers were playing with his soft tresses. Neither of them knew how long he had been feeding on her.

Katherine lost track of time not just time but of herself and soon enough she lost her consciousness. That was the only moment she felt a slight pain during the whole ordeal. That moment when her body gave out because she had run low on blood in her system. She failed to hear him gasp her name out. She didn't felt him trying to shake her awake. She wasn't awake to laugh at him when he dumbly checked for her pulse only to be reminded that she was already dead just like him. His blue eyes stared at the nasty bite on her neck. It was healing agonizingly slow. But it was _healing_ much to his relief. The one on her wrist was reduced to two angry red marks.

Damon spent another minute to watch her unconscious form. It had been 145 years since he had last seen her asleep next to him. With another quick glance, he gently gathered her in his arms and placed her at the back seat. He then wasted no time and soon got them back on the road towards the boarding house.

* * *

Katherine woke up to a familiar room. Her neck felt sore and when she touched the side of it, her hand came back with red stains on it. "Drink up." Damon appeared next to his humongous bed where she was lying in. She saw a glass decanter filled with blood on the bedside table. She grabbed it before either one of them blinked again and downed it a second later. "Didn't mean to go all rough on you thinking that you, argh hate to say it, "saved" me and all… But I must say that having you almost… You know _real dead_ in my arms a while ago gave me some twisted _sa-tis-fac-tion_." He was smirking down at her when he grabbed the glass to fill it with blood once more. She chose to ignore him with the roll of her eyes. There was enough time for sweet banter later. And besides, the sight of him all strong and sexy on legs again gave her some _twisted satisfaction_ as he had said so. She released a sigh as she felt the wound on her neck healing up and at the moment it closed completely, her splitting image burst through the door.

The oldest vampire in the room smiled menacingly at her doppelganger as soon as those identical doe eyes landed on her form. "Katherine… Wha-… What is she doing here, Damon?!" Katherine couldn't help herself as she started laughing when Elena bared her fangs unconsciously at her.

"No need to get your panties in a knot, Elena. It has nothing to do with you. We'll talk later." The exaggerated giggle Katherine intentionally used to provoke Elena more echoed in the room. Whatever the reason was as to why Damon was giving a little form of a cold shoulder to the baby vamp, Katherine was simply and highly amused by the situation. It was really in her best interest to return to Mystic Falls after all. She reached out to the half-full of blood glass Damon was holding and she kept Elena's gaze the whole duration she was drinking from it.

"Did this whole vampire ordeal fry your brain, E-le-na? If I'm not mistaken your lover here just asked you to leave… Oops!" She placed her delicate fingers on her lips as she giggled like everything was a big joke to her even the fact that Elena was clearly seething with anger. "I hope poor Stefan's not out there listening when I said that!" She said and plopped down on the comfortable bed. A second passed by… Then there was a crash… A really loud one. And the next thing Katherine knew, gone was the soft mattress of Damon's bed, she was now lying on some wet grassy ground with Elena growling on top of her.

Katherine didn't know if she felt weird watching "herself" vamping out on her. But she was sure she felt incredibly pissed because of the fact that this stupid baby vamp tackled her out of the glass windows from Damon's room. She saw Damon looking down at them past Elena's shoulder. He got an unreadable expression on his face. Katherine hoped he looked more concerned for her well-being rather than his broken windows. Maybe she would feel better if she snap baby Elena's neck for what she did. "What are you doing here, Katherine?!... You… No one needs you or wants you here!"

_"Where's all this anger and hate coming from, Elena?"_ She wanted to taunt her but she had no real interest playing with her mirror image at the moment. She returned to Mystic Falls because Klaus was dead and she wanted _them_ back now… for good. As simple as that. She took her gaze off of her raging doppelganger and looked back up at Damon who looked like he was contemplating on interfering with them or not. She would decide for him. As quick as lightning, Katherine grabbed Elena's neck and threw her against a nearby tree. She saw Damon jumped down to interfere. But she was faster, older, and stronger. She dashed over Elena's crumpled form and before the girl could get back on her feet. Katherine took hold of her in a very deadly way.

"Show some respect to your elders, Elena."

That sentence was all Elena heard before Katherine dislocated her neck.

* * *

Later that night, after she got tired of her precious Stefan throwing her around in the parlor trying to hurt her in some way because of what she did to Elena, she grabbed his right arm then twisted it, pinning it on his back. Stefan howled in pain but Katherine wasn't done yet. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him towards the fireplace. "I told you, Stefan. It would be in your greatest interest to welcome me nicely." She said and made a move to shove the said man's face towards the fire.

"Stop that, Katherine. I have enough mess to clean up tonight." Damon's voice filled out the living room. Katherine made a face but released Stefan. She placed her hands on her hips before scanning the broken furniture in the room. "If you're planning on helping then you can carry on." Damon said coldly before walking out both Stefan and Katherine watched his retreating back.

"Ohhh… Damon's unbelievably hot when he's using that big brother tone of his." Katherine said and giggled. She threw a glance at Stefan who was having a hard time popping his arm back in place. Their eyes met. Stefan shook his head before glaring at her.

"You go after me I don't want you. You go after Damon he doesn't want you. Can't you see how pathetic you are, Katherine? Just leave this town alone…_ Please._ It's not good for Elena that you're here." Katherine looked down on him. Her eyes lost all its shine and playfulness. She was looking at him with dark cold eyes. She took a step closer to him and Stefan couldn't help it but to inch away. He started looking for a fast way out of the room.

"I'm helping Damon clean up after all." She said with an evil grin on her face before she launched herself on Stefan.

* * *

She licked her lower lip unconsciously as she watched him soak in that little tub of his. He was holding a bottle of his favorite bourbon in one hand. His head tilted back. His eyes closed. She was glad they were closed so that she could stare at his glistening body longer.

"Finish breaking baby bro's bones?" He asked with his eyes still close. When he opened them, she was untying her black robe. He quickly schooled his features to that of an uncaring one.

"He's always been a crybaby… It was a surprise he didn't cry out for his big bad brother." Katherine's words were drowned out by the inaudible sound of her silky robe falling carelessly on the floor. She was wearing only her bare skin underneath it. Damon fixed his eyes on her face as she walked alluringly towards his location. When he felt his eyes disobeying his commands and daring to drink in the sight of her sinfully naked flesh, he closed his eyes and took a long drink from the bottle in his right hand. He fought back the urge to grind his teeth together when the water in the tub moved as the queen bitch invited herself in his bath. He tuned out the moan that escaped her lips as the water lapped greedily on her skin.

She moved her legs deliberately rubbing along the length of his strong muscled ones. She giggled playfully making Damon look at her. She saw the determination in his eyes. He was determined to keep his distance. Well, he was not the only one who had some determination. She smiled wickedly when his eyes fell on the enticing swell of her breasts. His heavy gaze made her nipples hard and Katherine couldn't help it but to remember those early mornings back in 1864 when they shared a bath together.

"I miss you, Damon." He was surely caught off guard by her confession and like the greedy bitch she was, she quickly grabbed that opportunity. She slid in between his legs and dared to press herself against his hard chest. He tensed and she relished in the feeling of his taut muscles against her soft ones. Her hands crawled over the planes of his chest. She bit her lower lip not being able to contain her desire any longer. Her eyes fixed on the hard press of his lips. "You owe me tonight, Damon." Her breath was a ghostly touch against his lips. He almost wanted to hit himself when he swallowed.

His eyes left hers. His gaze was caught by the inviting angle of her neck. He couldn't help it but to remember how different she tasted… how good it was. Maybe if he let her fuck him she would let him bite her again. That thought alone made him want to throw up for a second. He couldn't be seriously thinking about jumping into bed with Katherine Pierce to do the nasty. He would be willing to fuck anyone… even Rebekah again but just not Katherine. He should think of himself higher than that. But then, Katherine was kissing him already. She was sucking, nipping, biting on his unresponsive lips and he was thrown back to the harsh reality.

He dropped the bottle of bourbon. It crashed on the hard floor and shattered into small sharp pieces. He grabbed her by the arms. But his grip lacked force even for himself. "No." He managed to rasp out against her lips. She ignored him. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him without any shame for herself. "I said no, Katherine." He hissed out at her as he tried not to feel how hot and wet her core was against his hard arousal.

"No, Damon." She whispered. Her voice was heavy and low with want. "You… want me." She grabbed his hair and forced her mouth upon his. Her tongue slithered in and indulged in the addicting taste of him mixed with alcohol. When he kissed her back, she suddenly become all too aware and cautious. She waited for him to throw her off. She waited even as he grabbed her hips and she arched her body towards his searching mouth. Her hands gripped his head as his mouth closed hungrily around one of her nipples. His hand cupped her other breast and she jumped a little when he roughly squeezed it. He then grabbed her ankles and pulled her body closer. He picked up her legs and his eyes were burning as he draped them over his strong shoulders. Her mouth fell open and she held on the sides of the tub for dear life when he buried his face in that sweet special place between her legs.

Her body tensed up and she threw her head back to cry out his name. His tongue swiped over her wet folds with such precision that made her toes curl. She was dripping and it was not just because of the water. _God how she wanted him._ She kept on writhing helplessly beneath him and when he slipped two fingers inside her then curled in a perfect way to caress her most sensitive places. She gasped like a fish out of water. Her eyes widened before they glazed over because of the intense pleasure. It didn't take long for her to come undone. He was skilled like that even up against the Katerina Petrova herself. He kept nipping around her throbbing clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her. Her walls were fluttering excitedly around his soaked fingers. He smirked when he felt the telltale spasms of another upcoming orgasm.

He drowned himself in her ear-splitting scream of his name. She even whimpered. The sounds she was making were doing wonders to his already too big ego. He realized it wasn't too bad to give into this heartless lying bitch one more time. He could play with her and made good music out of her cries and moans. He could at least for once be the one who was manipulating in this fake twisted relationship that existed between the two of them. Damon was suddenly overwhelmed by the thoughts of how he could humiliate Katherine by fucking her wits out. Ah. The beauty of the non-existence of Klaus. He could think of more fun things to do now. No more fearing Klaus drama. No more protecting Elena always drama now that she was a vampire. No more pining after Elena drama now that she had made her choice known and clear to him. No more ordering him around drama. No more trying to change to a "better" man drama. No more Petrova doppelgangers toying with him drama. It was his turn now.

The moment Damon got his mind off of his "new plans", he noticed that he had moved Katherine over the marble sink. She was moaning and gasping against the mirror in his bathroom as he kept on fingering her. "Damon." He shouldn't have looked up. He knew that first hand but he did anyway. She was reaching out for him and his mind started doing tricks on him. He was starting to see fractured moments of him and her back in 1864. The next thing he knew she was clinging onto him. Her body was molding onto his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him close. Her lips were trailing comforting and sweet kisses along the crook of his neck. She was whispering something but he couldn't seem to understand. He wondered for a second if the vervain was still messing with his system. That must be it.

"Get inside…" It was almost an almost painful whine coming from her. He felt her delicate but deadly hand slide down his chest down his taut abs. Her fingers played with the sexy treasure trail of dark hair for a moment before she grabbed his erection and he moaned. He moaned in that damned way he used to moan for her. _Only for her_. She stroked him and his body relished in the familiarity of her body against his.

She guided his thick length inside her waiting core and she almost cried at the feeling of him streatching her, filling her, being one with her. Her long slender legs wrapped tighter around his waist and pulled him closer and deeper into her as much as possible. He seemed to lose all his rational thoughts for he gripped her hips possessively and proceeded to meet her needy thrusts much to her delight. He soon started a rough and fast pace which should have delighted her more but for some reason she didn't like it. Maybe he was slamming in too hard. Maybe she didn't want him to finish so soon. But she couldn't do anything. Whether or not she didn't fancy fast and hard that night, he was hitting all the right places inside of her and inevitably pushing her closer and closer to that blissful end.

"Damon…" She gasped his name out and coaxed him to look at her. Into her doe eyes. He looked into those warm depths and saw something that he had always wished to see in those eyes. But instead of happiness, he felt anger… and fear. He closed his eyes tightly and proceeded to thrust into her faster and harder. Maybe he could not finish this after all. But Katherine was clinging onto him tighter and she was crying out his name a little too loud and a little too full of emotions the heartless bitch shouldn't let alone be feeling and worse expressing. He gave her another hard and deep thrust. He heard a crack. He gave her another with more force. Her cry drowned out another loud crack. He gritted his teeth and slammed back into her tight and wet heat. God, she was consuming him… all of him. And he didn't want her to. He just couldn't… Not after everything…

A loud crash. A shattering noise.

It took maybe a whole minute or maybe five… or maybe a whole fucking hour before he realized that he had just a mind-blowing orgasm and his body was trembling. He wondered how the hell he was still able to stand with how his legs were shaking. He opened his eyes. Katherine was panting against him. They were vampires. They were undead. They didn't need any breath. But there they were… _panting_. The mirror was broken. Its pieces lay around the sink and the floor. The bitch owed him a number of furniture and to think that she was just back in town for a few hours. She was kissing him again. Making his body light up like a fire cracker. He was getting hard again. He was still inside her and her walls just refused to let him go. She nipped like a satisfied cat along the hard planes of his chest, coaxing him for another round. He closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again to see the jagged reflection of himself on the remaining pieces of the mirror still intact on the wall. He watched the cuts on her back heal and he had the sudden urge to rip them open again.

Katherine had always been bad for his system. He pulled out of her and she made a whining sound at the loss of contact. He composed himself as much as he could with him being naked and their essence coating his still very hard manhood. "Game over, Katherine. See yourself out." He successfully made himself sound as his usual dick self and he relished in that tiny form of victory. The woman in question sat still on that marble sink, her legs spread open so invitingly and her beautifully used pussy dripping with their juices. His body twitched to just move under the shower head but he wanted to see her leave. _Leave him alone._

She stared at him and he saw disbelief in her shining brown eyes. "Get out before I do it for you." His words didn't taste good in his own mouth. Katherine slipped off of the sink. She hissed. She actually felt sore… but most of all _used_. She bent down to grab her robe with a surprisingly shaking hand. Why was she shaking? Was it still the afterglow? But whatever heat they had had been doused out brutally by his coldness. She made sure her back was on him as she slipped the robe on. No. She just couldn't believe it. He… Stefan was right. Damon didn't want her either. Her emotions were showing. She had let her walls down a little too low for her own good. She felt like crap and all she wanted to do was run and forget it ever happened.

She took a step towards the exit of the bathroom. She saw his ever so comfortable-looking bed and felt a heavy rock settle in the pit of her stomach. He didn't even bother to make love… to fuck her on his bed. She took another step and felt him move behind her. She wished that he would hold her. But the moment she heard the shower water running, she blurred out of his room. She blindly searched for that non-existing switch in herself, wanting to turn it off so badly. She wanted to stop feeling. But her body was still buzzing because of the intensity of their fucking. She could feel the heaviness of his dead seed flowing down the insides of her still trembling thighs. She needed a shower.

Elena was standing foolishly at the middle of the corridor when Katherine took a turn. She glared at the real pathetic girl. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Did we wake you?" She said with pure malice in her tone and she took all the satisfaction she could get out of the displeasured face Elena made. Katherine Pierce was not giving up.

Nothing was thrown away. She was just taking back what was rightfully hers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First of all sorry for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language so please do bear with me as I try to improve.

So onto the the story, as much as I love Delena, I love Datherine as well or maybe it's just because I love Damon. That's why I created this story I want him to be first for once. And that will start with the girls of course. Besides, Katherine should really show him or let him know more that she loves him as well even if she's such a bitch. Damon truly deserves more love and respect from them.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! This was supposed to be a one-shot but as I was writing it the course had changed. I really need reviews so I can know what you TVD fans think. Thank you ^_^

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
